My day with DP
by moviesox
Summary: YAY : What would happen if I spent the day with the DP group?
1. Chapter 1

*poof*

*DP group appear*

Mom: Umm, are those the fictional characters you have posters of in your room?

Samm(me): Maybe

Mom: Well, we're going to leave before you turn us all into potatoes.

Samm: Too late *snap* *mom, dad, and sister turn into potatoes*

Derek: Why the heck are we here?

Samm: To spend the whole day with me!

Chloe: Ummm

Samm: You do not 'ummmm' the writer.

Chloe: I added three M's. Not 4.

Samm: Well either way there are red squiggly lines under the words.

Chloe: What?

Samm: I'm not sure. *poof* * change settings to dance room*

Tori: What the *Beep!* wait, why did it bleep me out.

Samm: Because, Toe, I am not allowed to swear so it beeps out any swear words. And its beep not bleep.

Tori: Why'd you call me Toe?

Samm: Because if you take out the last two letters of your name it's To. But I add E because Toes are funny. So you are Toe.

Simon: That doesn't make sense.

Samm: Neither do you.

Simon: What about me doesn't make sense?

Samm : How come you liked Chloe?

Simon: I choose not to answer that question.

Samm: Too bad!

Simon: But I don't want to.

Samm: Please?

Simon: No. And you can't make me.

Samm: *Pokes Simon*

Simon: *electrocutes and passes out*

Chloe: What the heck did you do?

Samm: I am a cross of all supernaturals in the world except for vampires because vampires are grody.

Edward Cullen: Why?

Samm: WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?

Edward Cullen: *shrugs*

Samm: *pokes Edward*

Edward Cullen: *passes out*

Samm: Derek, please throw Edward out the window

Derek: *Listens and throws out the window*

Samm: Good boy. Here's a doggy treat *Thrown bone at Derek*

Derek: YAY! *eats the bone*

Bella: OH MY GOD!

Samm: OKAY! Twilight people! You spend the day with me TOMORROW!

Bella: Fine *POOF* *BELLA DISSAPIRES*

Samm: Have you ever wondered why Squirrels don't ride tricycles? It's because their diet of liver and face make the monkeys of Switzerland sad so the faces run away to Australia where rabid butterflies eat the faces legs that were born in Chicago in 1942 and in that time, legs were still connected to worms that lived in the sewers of Europe that the party man cleaned daily because if he didn't, his wife would get mad at him for not feeding their pet penguins that are purple with green polka dots that ate frogs and cauliflower because Mooses wont eat the cauliflower because cauliflower is as gross as poop that came from t-rexes in 2001.

Derek: I think it's just moose not mooses.

Samm: Well what is the plural of moose?

Derek: Moose.

Simon: That lecture makes so much sense! *writes on paper*

Samm: *Look at Simon's writing that's really a drawing of Patrick star* Simon, Derek, Chloe, Toe, Can I ask you something?

Tori: I'm not Toe.

Samm: Oh really. *hands new birth certificate*

Tori: TOE ENRIGHT? How'd you change my name?

Samm: I wrote a letter to the president.

Toe: OH MY GOD!

Samm: You're welcome *Glares at Chloe*

Chloe: What?

Samm: You're taller than me.

Chloe: YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

*poof* *DP people appear* *poof* * In dance place*

Derek: Okay, I thought the twilighters were coming today.

Samm: Nah, they're lame.

Toe: Why are we in a dance studio?

Samm: I don't know. Just something my brain thunk up.

Chloe: Thunk?

Samm: SHUSHIES!

Simon: Umm…

Samm: You do not 'UMM' The writer people!

Rae: Okay then.

Samm: LIZ! STOP DANCING LIKE AN IDIOT!

Liz: How can you see me?

Samm: I'm a cross of all supernatural types.

Liz: Oh, okay.

Samm: Guess what?

All: What?

Samm: *sings* It's Tuesday Tuesday gotta do a hop on Tuesday! *does epic hop*

Chloe: Okay then.

Samm: Okay I'm going to leave now cuz I need some food. And you guys are coming every single dingle day


	3. Chapter 3 new lil peepers!

*poof* *in dance studio with DP*

Samm: *SINGS* Hey kids here we go heavy metal disco

Olivia: Put your hands up

Sammie: This is love in America!

Simon: Who are the blonde chicks?

Samm: Olivia and Sammie. Sammie and I have the same name.

Simon: Okay.

Samm: DEREK! *runs over and hugs Derek like crazy*

Olivia: YAY! *Does the same*

Samm: *Sings* My hearts a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh.

Derek: Is she singing to me?

Sammie: She does that to everyone* hugs Simon like a maniac*

Olivia: Here we go, welcome to my funeral, without you I don't even have a pulse.

Samm, Olivia, and Sammie: I'm dancing with tears in my eyes! Just fightin' to get through the night!

Toe: Ummm…

Samm: DO NOT 'UMM' THE WRITER, Toe!

Toe: Fine…

Olivia: Toe?

Sammie: Toe?

Samm: Toe.

Toe: Toe.

Derek: TOE HAHA

Chloe: Toe?

Simon: Toe.

Rae: Toe.

Liz: Toe.

Samm: SHUT UP! Toe, you are Tori now because calling you toe is getting annoying.

Tori: Ugh! Finally!

Simon: Can I call her Toe?

Samm: No

Simon: Why?

Samm: Because I said so *Snap*

Simon: *Explodes*

Sammie: NO! MY SIMON!

Samm: HOW THE HECK DO YOU LIKE SIMON?

Sammie: BECAUSE HE'S SWEETISH!

Derek: If I was sweetish would you like me?

Chloe: Maybe she will But I wouldn't. Just kidding.

Samm: GTG my awesomes, and Simon, and Tori, and CHloeish. Ta Ta for now


	4. Chapter 4

Samm: HELLO PEOPLES!

Olivia: HI!

Sammie: Hello Chikas and werewolves!

Simon: HEY!

Sammie: Samm made me say that.

Simon: Really?

Samm: Yes really.

Simon: What do you have against me?

Samm: (Sings) Everything!

Olivia: DEREK IS AWESOMER THAN YOU, SIMON!  
>Derek: Did you get a haircut?<p>

Samm: STALKER! HOW DID YOU KNOW?

Derek: You have like, 5 inches less hair.

Samm: STALKER DANGER STALKER DANGER!

Derek: Umm

Samm: I'm not even going to say it anymore.

Derek: I'm not a stalker

Samm: But you scared me. *crys*

Derek: I'm Sorry.

Samm: Come here

Derek: *Bends down*

Samm: *Whispers in Derek's ear*

Derek: No

Samm: Pweeeez! *Pouts*

Derek: Fine. *magicly get's a tricycle* *Rides tricycle*

Samm: Thank you Derek.

Derek: Don't.

Olivia: DON'T BE A POOPY

Derek: A poopy?

Tori: Yeah, Derek. Don't be a poopy.

Sammie: Why are you so evil?

Tori: I don't know

Samm: BUH BYE BYE

Sammie: TTYL  
>Olivia: BYE<p> 


End file.
